The invention relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and particularly to a headrest for use with a juvenile vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a headrest mounted for movement on a seat back included in a juvenile vehicle seat.
According to the disclosure, a juvenile vehicle seat includes a seat bottom and a seat back extending upwardly from the seat bottom. A headrest is mounted to move in a recess formed in the seat back between lowered and raised positions. A headrest retainer is located in the headrest recess and configured to retain the headrest in either the lowered position or the raised position at the option of a user.
In preferred embodiments, the headrest recess has an opening along an upper edge of the seat back and in a forwardly facing upper portion of the seat back. An upper portion of the headrest extends into the headrest recess and a lower portion of the headrest lies in front of the forwardly facing surface of the seat back.
The headrest retainer includes a headrest guide and a headrest locator. The guide includes a post coupled to the headrest and arranged to pass through a slot formed in the seat back to open into the headrest recess. The locator includes a pair of notches formed in the seat back to open into the headrest recess and a detent arranged to fit into a first of the notches when the headrest is moved to assume its lowered position and into a second of the notches when the headrest is moved to assume its raised position. The headrest is designed to yield somewhat so that a user gripping a top flange included in the headrest can move the headrest between its lowered and raised positions by pulling up or pushing down on the top flange to disengage the detent from one of the notches so that the detent can engage the other of the notches to establish a new position of the headrest relative to the seat back.
Features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.